My Version Of Soul Eater Truth Or Dare!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Hello! This is Beauty0fDeathTheKid (You may call me Sol) and SoulKitten (You can call her Luna) will be my helper/sister for this. I need some help with truths/dares! I know that a lot of people have done this, but, I just think its interesting. (Btw, sorry you Kid and Soul lovers, but they are mine and SoulKitten's.) Anyway, don't hate me! Kind of rated Romance and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, so, I got this idea from Angel1031 (sorry if I got your name wrong, reciting it from memory) and her friend Jamie (sorry...I can't remember your name at the moment...like I said from memory). Here's my version of Soul Eater Truth or Date! Oops, sorry, meant to type Dare (or did I ;) (by the way, that last part is not only a face, but the other parenthesis as well). Anyway, read and review, don't hate! Also, send in your dares...I'll start it off, obviously, but if anyone has a dare, let me know on PM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sol: (Sol is me, by the way) Luna, can you come in here for a sec?<strong>

**Luna: (My best friend in the whole world also sister in these) What do you want...? *gasps***

**Sol: So, do you like it? *grins evilly***

**Luna: Well, that depends...what is it, exactly?**

**Sol: Oh, you'll see in a second...**

***portal opens and the Soul Eater gang is all tied up***

**Luna: Why did you tie them up?**

**Sol: Give me a second. *waits until portal closes and then unties them***

**Kid: How dare you?! I am a Shinigami, and if word got out that I got attacked and tied up by a...well, female that I don't even know...wait, do I know you from somewhere?**

**Sol: *blushes* Anyway, on with the dares! (_A/N: Like I said before, it will mostly be me, giving them dares until someone gives me ideas!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol: Ok, first dare is for...Soul!<strong>**_  
><em>**

***Soul rolls his eyes, muttering something about it not being cool that he was first under his breath***

**Sol: Soul, inquiring minds want to know (in other words mine and Luna's friend Rachel, who also loves Kid), has Maka ever given you a boner?**

**Soul: *blushes* Well...*voice cracks* Once. When she was wearing that black dress at the DWMA's party.**

**Sol: Interesting. *holds Luna back from running at Soul with a chainsaw* Luna, your turn.**

**Luna: Alright, Liz, I give you also a dare!**

**Liz: What's the dare?**

**Luna: At midnight, run around the house outside naked.**

**Liz: *blushes* W-what time is it?**

**Sol: *looks at watch* Six forty-four...which means you have about five hours. By the way, your turn Liz.**

**Liz: *smirks* Alright, Blackstar. Spend the rest of the game without saying a word unless it is your turn again...which technically right now its your turn to give a dare...but after that...SILENCE!**

**Black*Star: Maka, you must worship me for the rest of the night...that means NO MAKA CHOPS! *goes silent after declaring that***

**Maka: *rolls her eyes before giving someone a dare* Sol...play the rest of the game blindfolded *worships Black*Star under breath***

**Sol: Alright then. *ties on blindfold* Alright, now, Luna...I need you to give Soul a kiss for eight,er, twenty-eight seconds...you choose where.**

***Luna blushes before kissing Soul for twenty-eight seconds on the mouth, both of them break after several minutes, breathing hard***

**Luna: Alright...Liz, a truth for you. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?**

**Liz: Most embarrassing? I can't really think of anything, besides being half-dressed and trying to mug Kid all those years ago...**

**Sol: Alright, Liz, its your turn once again.**

**Liz: Ok, Patty...truth or dare?**

**Patty: Dare! **

**Liz: Ok, I dare you to go one week introducing everyone you and Kid come across as Kid's sister. (A/N: I just love that thought).**

**Patty: Ok! My turn anyway...Soul...why are your teeth so pointy?**

**Soul: I don't know ok...they just are...ok, um...Kid, I dare you to wear an asymmetrical outfit for the rest of the game.**

**Kid: *glances at Sol* (I just love him) Alright fine. *goes to change and comes back a few minutes later***

**Kid: Alright then, I suppose that its my turn...Luna...I dare you to remain symmetrical for the rest of the game.**

**Luna: Alright, fine. *looks at Kid and then grins evilly at Sol* Sol...I dare you to...tell Kid in a symmetrically-detailed letter how you feel about him.**

**Sol: *snorts* Do not underestimate me, dear sister. *hands Kid the envelope and when he opens it and reads it, his eyes widen when I blush***

**Sol: *clears throat* Alright, its my turn again...dang it! Crona isn't here, so...Tsubaki, you haven't had anything yet so...I give you a truth and you have to tell Black*star how you feel about him.**

**Tsubaki: *blushes and mumbles* I love you, Black*Star. (They both faint).**

**Sol: Alright then, so, I'll see you guys later.**

**Luna: Til next time, Kittens!**

**Sol: This is not your story, it is mine! Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol: Welcome back!**

**Luna: Hello, Kittens!**

**Sol: Again, not your story! Anyway, I don't really know so...lets get on with it!**

**Luna: *glares before submitting***

**SE Gang: HELP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol: So, Soul...your truth is from from...SoulKitten. 0.0<strong>

**Soul: *sighs* Ok, what is it?**

**Sol: She wants to know what secret you have been keeping from her since you started dating.**

**Soul: *sighs* I bake cupcakes when she's not around.**

**Everyone else: 0.0**

**Sol: Well...didn't see that coming. Anyway...*holds up a bright green note card* Um...Kid...truth. What's your favorite color?**

**Kid: *blushes* light blue.**

**Sol: *nods and makes a mental note* Alright. Patty...you get a truth.**

**Patty: 'Kay!**

**Sol: What is your favorite animal besides giraffes?**

**Patty: *giggles* turtles! **

***Everyone besides Patty sweat drops***

**Sol: *clears throat* Ok...*flips card* Luna...a truth. **

**Luna: Why am I suddenly scared?**

**Sol: Do you really love Soul as much as you say you do or do you like Natsu from Fairy Tail more?**

**Luna: Well of course I love Soul!**

**Sol: I'm just kidding...I don't even have the note card.**

**Luna: Then who has it?**

***Sol smirks at Kid who is holding the actual note card.***

**Kid: What is your dream wedding?**

**Luna: A wedding full of video games.  
><strong>

**Soul: *high-fives Luna* Yeah!**

**Sol: *mumbles* We know who'll be getting married first...**

**Kid: clears throat***

**Sol: Oh. Right. Sorry. This is for Tsubaki...a truth. How do you put up with Black*Star?**

**Tsubaki: *smiles and blushes* Simple. I call Kid who knocks him out.**

**Sol: *face gets red and she quickly looks away***

**Liz and Soul: *smirks***

**Sol: *clears throat* Ok...Maka. What is your favorite ice cream topping?**

**Maka: Chocolate syrup.**

**Sol: Black*Star...I dare you to say you are not a god for two whole weeks.**

**Black*Star: *passes out***

**Sol: Ok...for me, I guess. *blushes and hands the card to a random person...happens to be Kid***

**Sol and Kid: *blush and shuffle away***

**Sol: Ok...um...Liz...you...someone else read this please.**

***Soul takes the card and whispers in Liz's ear, who blushes and runs away***

**(Liz will not be in the rest of this chapter)**

**Sol: Crona...um...uh...why does this always happen?!**

***Kid takes the card and throws it into the fire***

* * *

><p>Sol: Alright...see you next time!<p> 


End file.
